Beneath the Stars
by christinajoanne
Summary: The four times Mako got jealous. Post book-2 breakup.


Her eyes glowed dark navy, gazing somewhere far away as her hands rested on another nameless man's shoulders. His own fingers dipped a bit too lowly for the firebender's taste. His lips were too close against the pulse of her neck. His face was far too friendly and pressing and demanding - and.

"Mako? Are you okay? You seem a bit…distracted," Asami asked, her fingers interlaced with his; rattling him to gain control, to find placement of where they were, and who he had an obligation to focus on.

Her eyes followed his gaze, focusing on the couple who were now making their way through the crowd of dancers and into one of the many secluded rooms of the gala.

The man's fingers were visibly on the Avatar's plump rear, her laughing smile clearly telling the firebender that she had no obvious objections.

"She'll be fine, honey," the nonbender dismissed. "You know, Korra. She can carry her own."

Mako swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding vaguely to his girlfriend's words. He could only focus on the way his mind spun a mile a minute, refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing.

He couldn't take his eyes off his ex-lover and her new lover.

He watched with parted lips and a strained neck; all the while, feeling the petite woman's body close to his heart.

The pulsing beating in his chest thrummed for other reasons. For another woman. For another heart.

A rising octave of saxophones and trumpets rose with the climbing rhythm of the symphony, propelling the guests to dance swifter, to sway faster, to cover the golden-paved room with bunches of flaring dress skirts and high, overly-decorated towering coiffures, veiling his view.

Mako nervously and desperately struggled to keep her in sight over the tall crowds.

The man with the silver eyes opened one of the vacant room doors for the waterbender, kissing her lightly on the brow before walking in hand-in-hand with her.

Mako's body froze; only Asami's body swaying him along to the particular steps of the dance.

It couldn't be.

'I must have saw it wrong,' he thought. He had to.

He twisted his head around and strained his eyes closer.

It just wasn't possible.

Not Korra. Not his Korra.

But the more he stared at the closed door, the more his mind replayed and tortured him. He couldn't deny the obvious any longer.

She wasn't his Korra anymore.

He wanted to scream as a wrenching twist gutted through his stomach and exploded into his esophagus, propelling a taste of bitter vile against the plates of his mouth.

He clenched his teeth; his eyes blackening in sickening rage, in greedy desire, in vicious disgust as a primitive possession overtook him. Only a small piece of sensibility was holding him back; keeping him at bay, keeping him in-step with Asami, keeping him from running to her, keeping him from ripping that door open and stopping everything that he knew was happening within it.

He hated it. He hated himself. He hated her.

'I have no damn right to be like this; no, fucking, damn right,' he berated and murmured inwardly to himself.

He told her he wanted to see different people. He told her he didn't want to see her anymore.

He had no right to treat her this way; he asked for this; he demanded it from her.

And he got it.

He broke up with her and yet, and yet — Mako felt a ruthless, monstrous cutting burn etch its way in his body.

At that moment, he was internally screaming. A violent storm pulsed through every fibre of his body, demanding he run up to this new man and tell her who she rightfully belonged to, who took her first, who fucked her best, whose name she cried out every time she climaxed.

He gave a quiet whimper, his body trying to enjoy the feeling of this new woman in his arms. "…Korra."

He had to remind himself.

He had no damn right.

He was happy.

Very, very, very, happy.

Mako felt his grip on Asami slightly wane and loosen.

—

The clock struck midnight, the chime ringing throughout the hall, marking the conclusion of the ball; his mind focusing on only one thing.

'I have to make this quick,' he thought, looking back at the closed door as he hurriedly walked Asami to the outside, handing the man the number of their car.

"I," Mako coughed nervously, fisting his knuckles into his pockets, "I think I'm gonna head back with Bolin, tonight, you know, we gotta talk - about, about…" He tried to rack his brains for an excuse, his face dipping down to look at his shoes as he squeaked a pathetic, "…something."

He watched his girlfriend's eyes dim and lower.

He knew she wasn't stupid. He knew that she knew what he was really going to do; and who he was really going to find.

Asami gave him a weak smile. The crowds of laughter from the guests somehow all now, jeering at her.

She had been trying to persuade herself during the entire gala that she didn't know where he was looking. She wanted to turn a blind eye to the way he held her almost disgustingly. She tried to pretend she never heard him whisper his ex's name. She wanted to believe that he loved her.

But she knew.

She knew where he was going, and by the solemn expression on his own face, she knew, he didn't care if she did.

"…Okay," Asami smiled gently, her eyes opaque and far away.

She wouldn't let herself cry.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The man came back with the car and handed the keys into her open palm.

All she could do was stare into her boyfriend's apologetic eyes.

Was that pity in them? She'd never know.

The firebender felt himself shake as he swallowed the large lump down his gullet.

He couldn't keep his eyes locked with hers. A sizable monster called guilt swept through him like a storm. He couldn't deny the obvious feelings in her big green eyes. Only hurt was in them.

And it was his fault.

Mako walked her to her side of the car, helping her into the high seat as she closed the door and started the ignition.

"…Goodbye, Mako," she whispered, her words meaning more than just a simple parting.

Her words told him the finality of their relationship. Her words told him that this was the last time she got screwed over. Her words told him that she was a fool to ever give her heart to someone, who obviously gave his to someone else.

Asami kissed him lightly on the cheek, their hands tightly interlaced as he whispered back a weak, "'Bye, Asami.'"

The black tinged window rose up and covered the beautiful face that was covered in wet tears, tracks of black eyeliner smudging down the slopes of her cheeks.

—-

He watched the car disappear into the distance as he slowly walked against the crowd of guests and walked back into the gala.

The room was emptying as hoards of guests kissed each other in farewells and see you again soon's.

Although the room was emptying, the space was intensely packed. The puffed out dresses clung distractingly onto his pantsuit and the overly potent perfumes nearly suffocated and numbed his breathing.

In all honesty, he didn't know what he was going to say to her.

He had to slow his breathing.

How could he possibly just interrupt them, and then expect her to listen to him?

They weren't exactly together anymore.

Other than having sex in a totally inappropriate place, they weren't doing anything wrong.

It wasn't any of his business to question or blame her.

Maybe he should wait till tomorrow. Call her up, ask her about her life and catch up. It's been awhile since they had a decent conversation with each other afterall.

'They had the routine talks. How was your day. How's your job going. Did you hear about the new probending game on the radio.'

Their relationship had taken on a whole new level of superficialness and insincerity, since their breakup. It was only calm on the surface. Underneath was a whole foundation threatening to collapse.

He shook his head as he stood in front of the door; the loud mobs of guests blurring around him.

How did he expect for any of that small talk to lead into anything else?

'How was your day and oh, did you have sex with your boyfriend in the gala last night?'

How would he explain himself? 'I'm only checking up on you because with we're friends. Be safe?'

He shook his head as he stared at the door dumbly.

Maybe he should turn back, go home, take a shower, and go to bed. Then everything would be okay, and he'd be thinking with a clear head. He could go and call Asami again maybe. Ask her to take him back one more time. He could go and focus on his job. Watch probending matches with her every so often. Only hear about her through newspapers and movers. He could go back to simple, and easy, casual and calm.

Mako clenched the knob.

And she could go on living her life. She could go and continue dating this new boy.

She could go fuck him as much as she liked. She could go kiss him, and hug him, and love him, for all he cared. They could get married and have as many kids as much as they fucking wanted. She could move on and forget everything they once shared and had. He couldn't care less.

He gritted his teeth as his eyes flared in disgust and nausea grumbled inside the pit of his stomach. The world started to turn, twist, and spin on a tilt. All he wanted to do was vomit and set the room on fire.

He couldn't stop himself from flinging the door open in rage, already preparing himself to scream and peel her off of him.

But when he entered, he found the door unlocked and not a soul in sight.

The white dusk of the moon filtered in through the slits of the curtains and ran along the wood and carpet of the floors.

Only the strong musk of sex was left inside as he slowly walked in the room and locked the door behind him.

Mako huffed, bowing his head and clenching his teeth.

He stamped his foot hard into the dark oak wood, leaving a huge burn footprint.

He was too late.

The room was a mess. The curtains were pulled apart and slightly ripped. Four of the leather seats were turned over, and the edges of the right side of the majestic carpet that covered almost the whole expanse of the room, was pulled back.

Mako scratched his head; trying to think of anything to take his mind off of what probably happened in the room to cause such a mess.

He was about to dejectedly leave until he heard the wind blow hard against the mansion, opening and shutting something, in what sounded to be some ajar glass door, or window.

Mako made his way towards the huge bay windows, pulling back the white curtains to find a narrow door leading into the side yard gardens.

He walked into the breezy air, only dim lights of lamps guiding a way up a small slope of stepping stones. Huge bushes of shrubs covered the unknown path.

Through the corner of his eye, he felt his heart skip a beat.

Up along the long winding hill, he saw her thin silhouette move against the moon's light. She was staring far away into the distance in deep thought.

He couldn't look away as his eyes widened and his breathing quickened. She was thankfully alone as she walked along the terrace gardens, her blue silky fabric completely disappearing behind a thick shrub, just as he turned to completely face her.

He ran then. His feet propelling his body to reach her and just talk.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

He missed her.

Mako could hear his heart ring in his ears.

He missed her added sarcastic comments. He missed the way she'd slap her chest when she'd laugh too hard. He missed the gentle look in her eye when he'd pour out his soul to her. He missed how she seemed to genuinely care what people said when they said it. He missed her endless ramblings about food and probending. He missed her tight hugs that forced the breath from your lungs. He missed her passion to learn and better herself. He missed her kisses and sweet I love you's.

He missed having her in his life, and not just half-assly. No, he missed what they had before. He missed what he gave up. He missed being her lover, her best friend, her everything.

He was holding onto his last string with her.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

"Hey there, cool guy."

He was breathless, and he wasn't sure if it was because he ran there, or if it was because of how she looked.

Mako eyes scanned the length of her body, the dress tight in all the right places and, curving over her plump and smooth skin. Her hair was down in light curls framing a nice, feminine-ness about her that forced him to look at her differently.

A light caught the tips of her hair, and casted a nice dim sillhoutte over the whites of her eyes, and he looked away.

"Hey," he panted, wiping at the sweat on his brow, trying to play himself off as cool, as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

They were in some small garden alcove made of simple yellow wood. Behind them was a beautiful pond, small frogswans leaping in and out of the water.

She chuckled, "What are you doing here? Aren't you going home?"

Korra walked to the garden's gazebo, her long train bunching delicately around her blue high heeled shoes as she clenched the hut's small wooden counter and gazed at the waterfall. Long, wide columns held up the roof to the hut and shielded them from the view of anybody.

The dark, navy sky twinkled overhead, the streams of a nearby water fountain livening the atmosphere of the dark shrubs and gardens around them.

"Aren't you?" he challenged back, accepting her offer as she patted the area next to her.

She laughed softly as she threw fireballs at the eight candle bowls around the small hut, illuminating them in a lovely warmth.

"Just waiting for my ride."

"What happened to the guy you were with?" he spat uncontrollably off his tongue, "Some date, leaving his girlfriend to find a way back home."

He instantly bit his tongue.

The words came out of his mouth faster than his mind could process.

She smiled lightly at him, almost in the way that a mother would look at a child, "He's the head of the gala, he had some cleaning up to do. He offered to get a car to drive me home, but," she shrugged her shoulders, "I said I'd wait. It'll only take about 2 hours he said. So I told him, I'd wait."

Mako shallowed the lump in his throat, "Oh, yeah. Oh, I see. Yeah, sorry, about that."

She shrugged her shoulders again, her gaze darkening in grief.

He wanted to ask her about what happened. What she and that boyfriend of her's did. But no matter how many times he recited it in his head, it came off as nasty and intrusive.

"You know," she confessed, her elbow jerking his side as she laughed at his grimace, "You and Asami looked amazing together, tonight."

A sheepish grin nipped at his cheeks, as he nervously bit the inside of his cheek, "Oh, did we?"

Korra nodded excitedly her eyes flared, "You guys looked like a prince and princess. You looked so handsome," she added tenderly in sweet poise, her words causing his body to surge as their eyes aligned.

She tipped her hips into his; his own eyes grinning as he gave a shy laugh.

"Come on — just admit it, Mr. Prince!" she said, smiling.

Mako chuckled again, shoving her back playfully, as he rested his elbow back on the counter wood, "You shouldn't be talking, Princess Avatar."

"Hey!" she laughed, throwing her head back as she gripped the wood with both her hands, waterbending tiny splashes against his neck.

Now, this was more like it. Just like the good old days.

"You're just lucky I'm not a waterbender," he growled back playfully, wiping away at the waterdrops on his neck.

She gave a wide, tooth grin.

His eyes studied the smooth flesh of her wrist, an old urge of wanting to hold her hands in his, emerging inside of him.

He watched as her laughs died after minutes. Her chuckle was still evident in her eyes and a soft smile still rested on her cheeks. She looked tenderly at the water in the distance, "I hope I find someone that'll love me that much, too, one day."

Mako gave a start, his front, for one second losing face, before quickly returning to normal and saying with reassurance, "You will, Korra. Don't worry."

His words ached.

She sighed, her eyes rolling, "I hope so."

Quietness pierced the night. His eyes glued to her as he found himself leaning closer towards her, "Korra, I —"

Concern ran through her eyes, the light catching them, his fingers centimeters away from hers as she tilted her head away from him,"I…I should probably go," she murmured, stepping back from him, and taking the long train skirt in her hands.

She walked away from him; her head bowed as she watched her step.

'Say something!' his mind screamed as his body stayed frozen watching her. She was already a couple feet down the road.

She waved her hand out and yelled, "I'll see you later. We should catch up some time and you know talk about -"

"Don't go back to him," he blurted out in a near scream, his eyebrows knitting together as he talked to the back of her head.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. What did he just say? Oh, spirits, what did he just say? What did his words just admit?

She stayed there frozen for what he could only count as hours.

Korra turned to him, her face dull and grim as she whispered in a tiny shudder, "Why not?" Her eyes were leveled with his chin.

He felt himself instantly flush as his voice betrayed him. He stiffened with her almost cold gaze and he lost all his confidence; as he stuttered, "B-because he's not, he's not…not good enough for you, that's why."

She walked in slow steps to him, "And who is?" she questioned, tilting her head and clicking her teeth.

He was quiet now, fear seeping through every pore of his body.

Her voice was challenging, daring even.

It was caked with sarcasm and he could only shake as she approached him closer.

"Is it you?" she asked coldly, stopping in front of him to align their eyes together.

"I.." he stuttered, looking down at their feet, noting their closing proximity.

"Because, I don't know, Mako," she spat honestly. It was as if she was finally letting out all the pent out anger that delved deep inside her for the last couple of months, "Because, I think I deserve someone who loves me."

He shot his eyes up at her. Her gaze was deadly and her teeth was clenched, "I think I deserve someone who won't dump me and go out with my best friend the next week."

Her voice was rising with each sentence. "I think," she practically screamed as she stomped her foot down and pointed her finger in accusation, "I think I deserve someone who would fucking appreciate me when I'm their's, and not someone else's."

"Korra, that's not -"

"Then, what, Mako?" she asked through vicious teeth, her eyes shining with distain, "What are you trying to say?"

He dug his nails into his fist as he looked back at her, spite riled in his being as he yelled right back,"Korra, what the absolute fuck were you doing in there with him?"

He banged a demanding finger at the small room down the stone steps; his eyes wild, taking on a guise of a tigerdillo on the absolute hunt.

She stepped back, unexpecting such a bold question as she shoved his towering figure from her.

"What do you care?" she snapped, curving an angry snarl back at him.

He tried to brush it off, "This is what your problem is. You're never fucking careful! Do you not even care about yourself?"

Korra gave a brash chottle, her eyes rolling, her lip pulling inward as she started manically laughing, "Oh, so you're worried about me? Okay, well how about this," she yelled, her finger stabbing itself into his chest, "How about you mind your own damn business. And you can go on fucking whoever you want to, and I'll fuck whoever I want to. Fucking got that?"

He took her face in his palms and smashed their lips together. Her punching fists bruised his chest as he walked them backwards forcibly and pinned her body against the column of the hut.

He knew if she really didn't want this, she'd overpower him. The firebender could feel her energy wane as she allowed him to part their lips, his own tongue sliding in desperately and plunging against her own.

"You ass," she whimpered through clench teeth, her voice ragged. She gripped and tightened her grasp around his neck and skull. The dark colors of his eyes told her that he was gonna take her, right here, right now.

"You're such a dick. You're an inconsiderate pig who doesn't know what he fucking wants," she said in a snarl. His harsh lips sealed her words as he pushed her skirt up and ran his hands up along the exposed, smooth skin.

Mako bit his own purple bruises against the small ones on her skin.

"You're such an ass. I hate you," she cried out, again and again; her eyes blurring as he took her hand in his, nipped the shell of her ear and demanded she make him ready. "Work me."

"Get you hard?" she barked back in a shrill, her nails gliding along the thin material of his crotch, "You were steel hard the first moment you saw me walk in. You couldn't take your eyes off of me. You were drooling with pure want for me, weren't you? Don't deny it. I bet it killed you to know that someone else was taking this dress off, instead of you."

He hissed as she cupped him, her nails digging into his already, pulsing hard shape. "And I was right," she whispered, biting his shoulder, unbuckling his trousers and forcing them down.

His cock sprung up; the red tip telling her, her exact sentiment.

He growled, bringing her legs up and around his hips, as he slipped his fingers in her, wincing that she was already slick, "Did you let him cum in you?" he asked violently, biting her neck in punishment.

She gave a whimpered cry as she unbuttoned his shirt and peeled them away from his shoulders, feeling the skin roll and tense with her touch.

A deadly, dark threat left his lips as he tugged her head painfully back and smashed their mouths together, his tongue sucking her bottom lip between his own. He harshly pulled, nibbled and bit the soft skin there with ragged, broken breath. The thought of marking his territory the only thing invading his mind.

His eyes locked with hers as he prodded his shaft against her lips.

"And if I did?" she asked, scratching four painful lines down the length of his cheek. "He filled me in no way that you could. And guess what?" she asked, cupping his face as she smiled sinisterly, "I loved every…single…second…of it."

He screamed her name, shoving her legs savagely apart before ramming himself hard inside her, their cries reverberating throughout the quiet garden - loud and shrill and desperate.

Her legs tensed uncontrollably around him as she attempted not to fall. He cupped her ass more securely to his center as he stared at her through fogged, glazed eyes. They shared one breath, their mouths close, but not touching as they simply stared and examined.

"I hate you," she sheathed in a violent whisper, feeling him wedge the knob of his cock hard against the ridge of her sensitive wall. "You—you son of a fucking bitch, I hate you. I fucking hate you."

He pulled out of her completely, his gaze pausing to meet her savage ones before slamming a nice pound into her, propelling her body to lift up and her neck to arch back.

Instinct overtook him. They weren't making love in any, way shape or form, they weren't even fucking —- they were completely rutting, mating and dominating the other in ruthless and owning strides. In that moment, they decided to take everything that had been denied to them for nine months; and more.

"Did you call my name out like a good little slut?" he whispered, thrusting hard against her, his eyes dim as he pulled her skirt all the way up her pinned legs. He wanted to see the way his cock slickly eased in and out of her. "-Was he surprised? Did you tell him I was the only one that could make you come like this?" he murmured, his nose pressing tight against her neck in breathless and wanton abandon.

He pivoted his hips harshly into her, twisting against the hilt of her wall, reveling in her painful grunts.

An uncontrollable groan escaped her lips without her permission as she writhed in his arms. She couldn't stop her body from thrumming and bucking back into his savage rolls.

"All I could think about what that amazing cock of his. And his moans, oh spirits. He couldn't get enough of my wet, soaking cunt. It was all for him, only for him," she dared, sucking on the edges of his jaw, cheering at the angry look in his eye.

His pubic hair caused an exquisite friction to rub against her, and she whispered her boyfriend's name in a quiet, desperate murmur.

Mako smashed his lips over her mouth almost violently as he gaspily whispered, "Don't you dare fucking say that name to me ever again. You'll be saying only one name tonight."

He paused, rolling his hips up toward her clit as he murmured, "And that'll be mines."

Mako gave a feral, animalistic roar, his eyes wild in untamed fierce hunger as he rammed into her fervently now. Each thrust forcing her body sharply up, as he wedged himself deeper and deeper in her. Every next forceful plunge propelled her body to keen and recoil.

She could feel the familiar tightness unravel in her stomach.

His kisses burned her lips as she fisted her fingers into his hair.

"I was whimpering out his name," Korra said, her voice breaking, pausing and rattling him.

She arched her back, holding herself open to him, encouraging his almost frantic sloppy strokes. All she could hear was his desperate pants and his balls slapping wetly and sticky against her dripping cunt.

She was reaching her peak.

She was so close. So close.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," he growled through primitive eyes and flared nostrils.

He pulled her chin to him, biting down on her lip as he dropped his fingers down to pinch at her nub. "You're mine, Korra."

Mako pulled at her hair as he buried his lips to her throat and bit down sharply, tasting blood on his tongue. Mako bit down on the largest hickey on her throat. "You belong to me. Say it, say my name. Tell me who you belong to."

That was it. Waves cascaded through her body. Violent shudders raptured her into a hotly hold as pleasure came out of her in a scream of his name.

She could feel how he throbbed furiously inside her. His vicious hips slid inside her recklessly in endless, sloppy hard pounds. He held her body roughly, pulling at her cleavage as he jerkingly drove into her, reveling at her own contractions around his cock. "I can feel you, fuck, fuck."

He gripped her hips and with one more forceful shove. He roared as he impaled himself the deepest he could reach and spilled himself inside her, his cries resounding around her. "That's right," he whispered repeatedly to himself, "That's right. You belong to me. Me. Me. Me."

Thoughts of overpowering her cunt with his seed and erasing her boyfriend's come from inside her, flooded his mind.

Her walls shuddered around his release, taking him in; accepting his seed and everything he had to offer.

His body shoved into her uncontrollably in harsh and pivoting rolls until suddenly he shuddered one more last breath and collapsed into her; her body the only thing holding him up.

Her chest heaved against him as her eyes widened.

Did they really just—?

In surprise, Mako felt her fingers cup and caress his scalp.

Did they really just—?

In shallow breaths, she closed her eyes and pounded her head into the back of the wood.

What have they done?

The firebender closed his eyes. He was desperate to capture air in his lungs as their chests pushed and pulled against each other.

His haven was being in her arms. If he closed his mind to everything, it was almost as if they were bathing in loving post-coital bliss.

His body tensed as he felt the painful sting of her nails pierce into him.

But they weren't.

He was about to pull away until he felt water drip down his cheeks. "W-why can't I get over you?" she whispered in a raw confession, her voice broken and ragged in pausing and erratic breaths.

His heart broke.

What have they done?

"You gave me up. You dumped me for Asami. What do you want from me now, Mako? Why are you doing this?"

"Korra," he quickly added, burrowing his eyebrows together and cupping her chin, anguish obvious through his face, "It's not like that, please understand."

Tears poured down the hills of her cheeks.

"Let's start over again," he pleaded, kissing her neck tenderly now, licking over the harsh marks he left on her neck.

"But you're with Asami," she injected, wrapping her palms over his wrists.

"I broke up with her," he whispered against her skin.

Her body jolted in surprise as she looked down on him, "W-when?"

"After the ball ended."

She was quiet again. "But, but I'm also with —-"

"I'll have you in any way, you'll take me, Korra," he whimpered in a begging plead.

"I," she breathed, choking up in complete and unstoppable bawls, "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this at all. I- I- I deserve someone who gives a shit, Mako. I do, I really do. I deserve to be happy."

"I know," he whispered back achingly, "I'm so sorry. It'll be on your rules now. I'll get whatever I can take, Korra. Let's have what we had before."

part 2…if you guys liked the story…please like, reblog, and review. My continuing the story depends on your feedback.

—-  
NOTES: So, hey ~ I've been wanting to write an epic story for awhile now…It took about a week to write 12K words. Very difficult for me honestly. Especially the smut….I'm honestly completely exhausted. This story is supposed to take place after book 2, supposed help calm the ease mind as we wait for book 3. It was nice doing a slight AU. But it was also difficult trying to keep everybody in character, while still keeping everything fluid with the plot. The story is supposed to be 4 parts long…ranging from their life from after their break up to their 35-40s age. The continuing on this story all depends on whether u guys want it or not. Each chapter will have smut in them….each of them will be surrounded in ways that Mako got jealous during his lifetime with Korra, as well ~ :) I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED. :)


End file.
